The Party Scene
by APsycopathWithRedHair
Summary: R5 goes to their first party. Things get crazy, they get drunk, and someone screws their brother. Life at the party scene proves to be a little too much for these young adults.
1. Chapter 1

**I've spontaneously decided that now is a good time to find something relatively positive to put all of my energy into. So, I'll finally have a bunch of shit to put up, by the end of this weekend. Oh yeah, I'm Alex, by the way. And this is my first fic on this account, and my first one in a long time period. I hope you enjoy part 1. This will be a four or five parter, depending on how much I write in each chapter. Enjoy!**

Riker's P.O.V - 7:45 PM

I stand in front of the mirror, smoothing back my hair with my hands. I'm dressed in black jeans, and a tank, with a black leather jacket over top. Where am I going, you may ask? One of Ellington's friends from highschool was throwing some insane party tonight, and he invited us all. Because I didn't go to public highschool, I've never actually been to a real party before, and I'm pretty damn stoked. I'm letting it slide that Rydel, Rocky, Ryland and Ross are underaged as far as alcohol goes, because everyone deserves a good time once and awhile, and I might not want to go if they couldn't. God knows they're all going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow morning.

"Riker! Hurry up!" Ross yelled from downstairs. I smiled to myself. He seems more excited to get going than I am. I finished tying my shoes, black and white DC's, and left my room, rushing down the stairs to meet my brothers and sister at the door. They were all smiling exstatically, grinning from ear to ear. I imagined I must look about the same, so I had no room to judge. Who judges happiness, anyway?

"So, Ell is taking his own car, and he said he'd meet us there. Mom and Dad said it was cool if we all went, but to not get arrested. We're all set!" Rydel said happily, bouncing on her toes a little. "Lets go!" She half-shouted, before ushering us all out the door. We all climbed into the car, Rocky driving, and me riding shotgun, with everyone else in the back. On the drive there, it occured to me how strange this all must look to others. I bet you normal teenagers, who could all drive, would take seperate cars, instead of all being crammed into one. I guess our family is just close. I sat silently, thinking, the rest of the ride there, with Blink 182 blaring through the speakers.

We parked a couple of blocks back, because there were cars lined up all along the street. "Holy shit, there's a lot of people!" I heard Rocky yell, as we all exited the car, and began walking up the street. We passed Ratliff's car on the way, so that must mean he's already inside. When we reached the front porch, I let everyone else go in ahead of me, and hung back outside. I needed to take a minute before I went in there, or else I might go all overprotective-brother on them, and refuse to let them have any fun. Everytime I strengthened my resolve of "They're old enough to responsibly handle alcohol, and I'm not technically in charge of them.", the image of all of my siblings with hangovers would pop back into my head, making me question myself. After about ten minutes, I realized that they're all in there, probably drinking already, and the best thing I could possibly do for them right now is be there for them when they start throwing up. "Okay, on three." I said, to nobody but myself. "One." I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans. "Two." I straightened out my jacket, and hitched up my jeans a little higher. "Three." I pushed open the door, and stepped inside.

...

Rocky's P.O.V - 8:15 PM

I made it my first priority to find Ellington, and refused any drinks offered to me. I don't know shit about alcohol, or what's in any of those fucking glasses. My thought was that Ell could help me know good from bad. "Rocky!" I heard someone yell. "Hey, its Ratliff!" I turned around to see Ell, sitting on the couch. He was giving me a thumbs up with one hand, and patting the spot next to him with the other. "Come sit over here!" I pushed through the crowd of bodies, and made it to the couch, sitting beside Ell. The first thing he said to me, with slight concern in his voice, was, "What have you drank?" I told him I hadn't had anything yet, and he nodded in relief. "Thank god, man. Some of this shit can hit you hard, especially your first time drinking."

"What would you recommend?" I asked, curiosity lacing my voice. Despite refusing it up until this point, I was excited for my first night out drinking. Ell smiled.

"You should try a Screwdriver. They're personally my favorite, though the Strawberry Marguerita is a close second. Neither will fuck you up too bad, not at first anyways." He pointed somewhere near the front of the room. "You see that guy, the one with black hair and the letterman jacket? That's Jett. He can help you out." He saw my hesitation in moving. I was nervous too. I wished he'd go with me. "C'mon, man, this is your night! It's gonna be awhile before you get to drink like this again! Go have some fuckin' fun!" He shoved me off the couch, in the general direction of Jett. I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans, and walked over to the guy named Jett.

"Hey, my friend Ell told me you could help me with drinks?" I questioned Jett. He turned to face me, and smiled.

"First time drinker?" He asked. I nodded. "Okay, then. What can I hook you up with?"

"I think Ell said it was called a...Screwdriver?"

"Hmmm, nice choice. I'll be back in just a minute." He said, before turning away, and walking toward the kitchen, which, if I remember correctly, was locked. He has to have the key, must be some kind of bartender, and he's serving drinks for the party. I'm glad I know who's making my drink, because I have no idea what those other glasses were full of, or who mixed them.

"Here you go, one Screwdriver. Have fun tonight." Jett said, returning to me, and handing me a glass. Just before walking away, he asked, "What's your name, by the way?"

"Rocky." I said.

"Rocky. I'll remember that. Enjoy the party!" He said, before walking away, leaving me to stare down at the orange-ish liquid in my glass.

"Well..." I said to myself, considering everything that may or may not happen after I drink this drink. "I guess..." I bit my lip. "Why not? I've got to try it some time-oh fuck this." I brought the glass to my lips, tipping a small amount of the 'Screwdriver' down my throat.

...

Ross's P.O.V - 9:00 PM

I had just finished my third glass of...whateverthefuck, "Hey, what's this shit called again?" Oh yeah, Southern Comfort. Uh, so, yeah, um...Riker! Yeah, he found me and shit, and he made me sit on the couch for no apparent reason. He's making Ratliff babysit me. Serious buzz kill. I'm, like, not even close to drunk. "Hey, gimme whatever that is!" A guy handed me off an orange colored drink, which I tipped half of into my mouth before Ratliff could take it from me. "Wha-oh holy fucking damn this shit tastes fan-tas-tic!" I sang out, trying to grab the glass back.

"Rat-liff! Gimme! Stop being an asshole!" I yelled, laying over top of him in my attempts to get the fucking delicious liquid, before, uh, oh yeah, I saw someone else handing out a blue-ish drink. I reached for that, and ended up face down on the carpet somehow. "Oh fuck!" I started laughing, rolling onto my back.

"Ross, get up here." Ratliff said, slightly annoyed. He pulled me back onto the couch.

"Rocky!" I screamed, seeing my older brother. He smiled worriedly when he saw me, and walked over.

"Hey, Ross. Wha-whoa, hey, that's my drink man." He said as I kept reaching for his glass. He handed it to Ell, who put it on the table beside him. He turned his attention to Ell. "How much has he had?"

"I don't know man. Riker found him, drunk off his ass, and brought him over here. He's had way too much, that's for sure. I'm supposed to watch him until Riker can figure a way to get him home without stranding the rest of you guys here." Ratliff said. He paused for a moment, before asking, "How're you holding up? Had a couple drinks yourself, I see."

"Yeah, I've had two Screwdrivers, and that's my third." He said, pointing to his glass. "I'm kinda buzzed, but I can still function, at least."

"Awesome, Rock. I'm glad you're having fun. If you like those Screwdrivers so much, try a Screw Up. It's like a Screwdriver, but adding Seven Up."

"Yeah, I will." Rocky said, sitting on the other side of Ratliff, and picking up his drink. "You know, I've realized that there's one thing that's good about not having a girlfriend." He took a sip, and paused for a moment. "It doesn't matter if I have a one night stand. It won't hurt anyone."

"Planning on getting lucky?" Ell asked. I was getting really sick of nobody paying any attention to me.

"Guuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyssssssssssssssssssss! I'm fucking thirrrrsssstttyyy!" I sang, leaning against Ell. I absentmindedly listened in on their conversation. I noticed something. I noticed how Ell's voice was so...warm and deep, especially since I was laying against his chest. I noticed how warm he felt, and how safe I felt next to him. And suddenly, I was verrrry horny. And Ellington was verrrryyy sexy.

Riker's P.O.V - 9:30 PM

I admit it, I'm paranoid. I want to take Ross home, because, I think if I don't, he'll get hurt doing something stupid and reckless. I'm keeping constant eye on Rydel, because I think she'll go home with some guy randomly. I'm worried about Rocky, and the drink I saw in his hand, because, when I would go out drinking, after I got buzzed, I never knew when to stop. I'm afraid that he'll get just as drunk as Ross, and I'll have to deal with the same problem, twice. I'm freaking the fuck out because I can't fucking find Ryland anywhere. I'm not having any fun, like I thought I would, because I'm too busy worrying about everybody else.

I need to calm down.

I walked out the front door, down off the porch, and back to the car. I opened the car door, sat down, closed the door, and put my head in my hands. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Okay, now. Breathe." In for four, hold for four, out for four, hold for four. In for four, hold for four, out for four, hold for four. "Okay, breathe, calm, relax, it's going to be okay Riker. Your family is going to be all right. You're going to be okay. There's a whole night full of fun, for you and for your family. You just need to breathe, and relax. They are all old enough to know good from bad, right from wrong, and know how to handle themselves. They will all be okay, and so will you." I talk to myself a lot.

I took a couple more deep breaths, before opening the car door. Plan B. Go enjoy myself for a night. Make sure everyone's okay sometime, but know that they will be.

After taking the short walk back to the house, I reentered the party scene, and headed towards the living room. I walked up to Ellington, Rocky, and Ross, all sitting on the couch. "Feeling a little better, buddy?" Ell asked me. I nodded, rubbing my eyes for a minute.

"Hey, Ross- uh, awkward..." I said, turning my head away. "Ell, you're aware that Ross is rubbing your junk, right?" I heard Ellington laugh airily behind me.

"Yeah, I know. I've been trying to get him to stop, but he keeps mumbling something about how fucking hot I am and all this other shit- I won't go into detail, but I'm thinking Ross wants to sleep with me." Ell said. "Ross, okay, fuck, stop."

I piped up, hoping to save Ratliff from the unwanted sexual contact that comes along with some people's drunkenness. (Including mine. Seriously, when I get wasted, I am a fucking sexual predator.) "Ell, you can be done babysitting. Ross, no more alcohol, okay? You can go."

"Rike, I'm not even drun-"

"I know you're not. Just no more, please. You're going to regret it in the morning. Okay?"

"Okay..."

"Thanks, bud. Just try and enjoy yourself. Find yourself a girl, or whatever. A guy maybe." I said, and took his place on the couch as he ran off. I put my feet up on the coffee table, finally allowing myself to relax.

Ratliff reached forward, and took two shotglasses out of some server guy's hands, giving one to me. "What is this?" I asked. In response, Ell took the shot, gulping loudly.

"Uh, tastes like...a Silver Bullet." When I looked at him confused, he added. "Equal parts Tequila and Jack Daniels. Bottoms up, Rike." Without thinking about it, I took the shot, and let the, rather disgusting, liquid slip down my throat.

"It's been awhile since I've had a drink, Ell. Maybe I shouldn't have all that much."

"You'll be fine, dude. A couple of drinks won't hurt."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Hell yeah! Get us a couple of A-bomb's over here!"

**So, what do you all think? I'm pretty rusty with writing, so I'd love some constructive criticism, if you think it'd make me a better writer. Expect more soon! Love yah, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Riker's P.O.V - 10:15 PM

At some point, after, say, seven shots or so, with an additional few Screwdrivers with Rocky, I stumbled off to find some, poor, innocent girl to make mine for the night. Normally, I have boundaries when it comes to things like that, but honestly, I was smashed out of my mind. I was thinking, tall, curvy brunette in the corner. I almost went for it too, but then I saw him.

He was blond, well built, and had a dazzlingly white smile. He looked at me, for just a quick moment, his eyes showing approval. That was all I needed to go for it. I'd never been with a guy before, so it was time to do some experimenting.

I approached him confidently, and immediately took his hand in mine. I leaned in by his ear, and whispered breathily my proposition. "How about you and me find a quiet room, and have some good, dirty fun? No names, nothing personal, just fucking. Sound like a plan?" He stayed quiet for a moment. Too late I realized that a) he might not be gay, and b) R5 could be screwed if anyone knew that I was bi. I stood, in terrifying silence, still leaned close to the man.

He cleared his throat, and shifted awkwardly, before responding. "Uh, yeah. Lets-" And then I was dragging him away, pulling the both of us up the stairs. At the top of the flight, we stumbled into a bedroom, shutting the door behind us.

And then it was all feeling. Feeling our lips collide, feeling his hand snake its way under my shirt, feeling my hands pull down on his unbuttoned jeans, feeling the rush of my first time with a guy. He shoved me back on the bed, and straddled my waist, trailing hot, biting kisses down my neck, and on to my exposed chest. The only thing between me and him were our boxers. I lifted my hips, rubbing up into him as a soft moan left my mouth.

And then that last thin layer of fabric was gone, and his mouth was there. Sucking, scraping, swallowing every inch of me as I moaned, loud, dirty, and bucked up into his touch. His hands held my hips down, as he took me deeper and deeper with every movement. I'd been given a blowjob before, but, fuck, never like this. The warm, wet heat surrounding my cock was too much, but too damn good to give up. I reached down to grip his hair between my fingers, tugging on the blond strands like it would somehow alleviate this pressure, building inside of my stomach.

He pulled off suddenly, abruptly, and tore off his own boxers. My eyes glanced downwards, as something inside of me tensed, and I recognised the feeling as anxiety. He pushed my legs up into the air, spread them apart wide. My head fell back, and I looked up at the celing, wondering if maybe this was a mistake. I had played it off like I had done this before, and this guy doesn't know to go easy.

I was pulled from my thoughts as a warm, wet heat surrounded itself over my enterance. Licking hard, getting me plenty lubed down there. My thoughts were racing. _Oh shit, oh shit, fuck, this is gonna hurt, and he doesn't know to go slow for me. Shit, shit, shit, I'm so fucking sc- _And all of a fucking sudden, he was pressing me open with his first finger.

Ross's P.O.V - 10:30 PM

I watched the way my brother grimaced in pain underneath me, as I slipped in the first digit, and made a mental note to slow the fuck down for him. Yeah, I knew it was Riker. Personally, I'm into weird shit like that. I've wanted to secretly bang my brother since, hell, I don't know, the fifth grade?

Back to Riker. "Relax, baby. Ever done this before?" I asked, trying to calm his nerves. He shook his head, seeming relieved that I had asked the question, and seeming embarrassed that he was so inexperienced. "Don't worry about it. I know how to treat a virgin." I gave him a cocky, but warm smile, and I was glad to see him visibly relax. "You ready to take another one?" I asked, being sure he was okay to move on. He nodded, so I slowly slid in a second finger, stretching my brother's entrance just a little wider.

He tensed up "Oh, ff-fucking shit, ah." He whimpered, closing his eyes, and covering his face with his hands. I gently pushed the digits in and out, rubbing his thigh with my other hand.

"Don't worry, baby. It's gonna feel real good soon, I promise." I started crooking my fingers in odd angles, searching for the spot that'll make it all better. I knew I'd found it when I heard a very audible yelp, followed by a whimper of pleasure. I hit the spot repeatedly, getting him twitching and moaning, subconciously fucking himself down onto my fingers. "Told you." I grinned, as he moaned again. I heard a sharp intake of breath as I withdrew my fingers.

"A-am I ready?" He stammered out, obviously scared out of his fucking mind.

"As ready as fingers can get you, baby." He nodded his head as I spit on my hand, reaching down to coat my length. I pushed his legs up over my shoulders, and lined myself up. "Ready?" I asked, leaning down to kiss his neck warmly.

He nodded. "On a scale from one to stepping on a lego, how bad does this shit hurt?" He asked.

I smiled down at him. "It's different for everybody. As long as you keep your body relaxed, it should only sting a little, and for a few seconds at most. Don't worry, baby. You're going to do great." I said, placing my hand on the side of his hip, as I settled in, before pushing forward, just a little, into the warm heat that is my brother.

Rocky's P.O.V - 10:40 PM

So, about fifteen minutes ago, I watched Riker pull Ross drunkenly up the stairs, and it is only now occuring to me that they might be doing something stupid and gross. Something that they'll regret. Something that I owe it to them to stop. But man, that was a while ago, and they're probably already into it, and I don't wanna see that shit. I guess, though, its the right thing to do.

As I walked towards the stairs, I noticed Rydel pinned up against the wall, making out with some guy I don't know. I'm glad the reality of that hasn't set in yet, because I do not want to go to jail for assault charges. I trudged up the stairs, really hoping to god they hadn't started fucking yet.

I could hear them halfway up the stairs.

All moaning and whimpering and mixes of "Yeah, right there." and "It hurts baby." Something was going on in there, that I really didn't want to see. Maybe I should just bang on the door. I will never be able to look at either of them the same if I walk in there. Yeah, no, I'm just gonna go get another drink.

I walked back down the stairs, and went up to Jett, asking for yet another Screwdriver. "Man, what exactly are you trying to forget tonight. This is like, your sixth drink!"

I shrugged. "Two of my brothers are fucking eachother somewhere upstairs. I heard them. That's something I would quite like to forget."

Jett handed me my drink. "You should try something a little harder, man. We've got jello shots coming out here pretty soon, and you can always get a couple shooters. I think you'd like them."

"Yeah, maybe." I said, before walking away. Well, more like, stumbling away. I thought about Riker, and Ross, just a little too much, for a little too long, and ew, okay, no. "I need a heavier drink or something." I said, aloud to myself, without thinking about it.

"There are kids outside with bud, if you wanna try that. It's no drink, but you'll get your fix. Sellin' it pretty cheap too." A random guy said to me as he passed by. Bud? I have to see what this shit is for myself.

I left the house, through the front door, and walked around back. Immediately, I knew what bud was. Weed. There were a group of guys, sitting in a circle, passing a joint around. I turned away, and was about to leave, before my brain registered what I had seen just two seconds ago. Ryland. Ryland was with those guys, smoking weed. My baby brother was...fuck!

I faced them again, and tried to run towards Ryland, but, whoops, nope, I'm drunk, remember. I fell, face first into the grass, and everybody in the circle turned around to see me.

Ryland's P.O.V - 10:55 PM

So, Rocky found me smoking. Yeah, it was stupid, blah blah blah. I was about ready for him to come storming over and throw a pissy fit, but some motherfucker forgot they've had a little too much Tequila tonight. "Who's that fucker? What's he want?" A guy from the circle, Braden, asked. I looked at him.

"That's my older brother, Rocky. He normally runs a tight ship, and I'll be damned if he's ever tried pot. I'm shocked he even had anything to drink tonight." I said, trying to act like I didn't care, but I did. I didn't want to dissappoint Rocky.

"Hey," Braden said. "Why don't we get this guy stoned out of his mind tonight." The group agreed heartily, but I hesitated. "C'mon Ryland, you know how it'll be. He'll take one hit, and stop resistin'. The rest is easy fun. Whadda you say?" I wasn't sure about this, but I really wanted Braden to like me. After a moment of thought, I nodded.

Rocky was just now getting to his feet, after throwing up from the fast movement of the fall. And then Braden and his friends, including me, were on him, holding him down as another guy, Aiden, guided the joint to his mouth. They were all laughing. Well, except for me. I felt like a horrible brother as Rocky's muscles relaxed, and he smiled, an out of his mind smile, before taking another, this one voluntary, hit off the joint.

Rocky sat up. "This shit's awesome!" He said, and stood up to join our circle of friends. What the fuck did I just do.


End file.
